The trial of Loki
by Dearvino
Summary: An ex-S.H.E.I.L.D agent decides she wants to help the imprisoned Loki. Via the avengers having a vote of who gets to deal with Loki because he physically can't go to asgard. (possible Loki/Oc. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Where there is Tony swearing will follow. And an annoyed Steve.) -on hiatus-
1. chapter 1

''I'm sorry, you want to do what?''

''Dance a jig. What do you think Steve, I said I'd volunteer.''

''Lady Maria, you do understand what you are volunteering for?''

''I volunteered to be makeshift psychologist for our prisioner.''

''Our prisioner is my brother.''

''Oh I know.'' She replied getting up from her sofa, where a few minutes ago she had been sprawled across regally. ''That just makes it more interesting.''

''You're sure?'' Clint asked from his perch on the fridge. She smiled before responding ''I'm immune to magic and mind control, I'll be fine. Besides my talents will tell me if he can be helped.''

''Your talents?'' Clint asked, still perched on the fridge.

''If I look someone in the eye I can see their true self. Their personality, psyche, everything. Unless I focus I'll forget most of it mind you. So I'm going to focus really hard so I don't forget anything.''

''You want to subject yourself to that?''

''If there's a chance he can join us, I will take that chance. Regardless of consequences.''

''Suit yourself Sloth-girl.'' Tony shouted from some other room.

''Oh shut up sleepless one.'' She shouted back. Smirking she made her way down to Loki's containment cell, focusing her energy on her powers and humming the tune to the Overlord opening.

————————Time skip————————

Loki looked up at his new visitor expecting to see a S.H.I.E.L.D agent or an avenger.

Instead he saw a seemingly normal midgardian, chocolate brown hair resting around her upper neck, a pale freckled face with relaxed blue eyes.

However she felt a bit different, like she was holding back something far more powerful. She pulled up a chair in front of his cell and smiled slightly. He noticed that she was wearing a black S.H.I.E.L.D shirt and black trousers. ''Another S.H.I.E.L.D agent?'' he asked trying to sound like he had the situation under control.

''Think again. Ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agent for the record.'' she responded politely looking him in the eye. ''I'm Maria Doyle by the way. A pleasure to meet you Loki.''

''I take it you read your files that S.H.I.E.L.D. obviously gave you.''

''Quite the contrary. I do have the files, but I have yet to read them. They're just kinda lying under my bed waiting to be updated in case I get amnesia.''

''Oh.'' he managed to reply ''Interesting use.''

Somehow they managed to have a polite discussion for half an hour before Maria brought up midgardian books.

''So have you ever read Harry Potter?'' she asked trying to find common ground without bringing up Thanos's mind control.

''Harry Potter?" he repeated, clearly confused.

"Okay I'm bringing over Harry Potter and the philosophers stone tomorrow."

"You're coming back?"

"You have never read Harry Potter. Ergo I am going to bring over books for you to read, and we might be able to discuss them. Any objections?"

Detecting a nearly unnoticeable shake of the head by the God, she smiled.

"I'll see if I can bring it over in a few hours. In the meantime here." she said handing him a copy of 'The many sides of war by Tyki Mikk' through the small slit in his cell door for food.

"It's a pretty good book to pass the time with. And now if, you'll excuse me, I shall see you later.''

Loki looked at his dissappearing visitor wondering whether she would return. She seemed like a fun way to pass the time, and she had given him a book, which she would no doubt want back. At least his imprisonment wouldn't be too boring.

————————Upstairs————————

"So nothing bad happened?" Tony asked with a mouthful of pizza shoved in his mouth.

"Firstly stop taking with your mouth full Tony. Secondly nothing bad happened. We just chatted."

"You're sure he's not a threat?" Natasha questioned.

"Yes I'm certain."

 **—————————————————————** **Thanks for reading this far. Please review I need to know how I can improve. If anyone has any ideas please let me know, I'll see what I can do. Keep in mind that this is my second fanfic _ever_ so give me some leeway. **


	2. 2

"morning guys" Maria yawned rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"good morning sleepy head" Tony replied, handing her a cup of earl grey and a plate of pancakes drowned in maple syrup.

"Thanks" she muttered tiredly collapsing regally on the sofa her blood red dressing gown sprawled around her.

"Any plans for your 'patient' today?" Clint asked from under a pile of blankets.

"Harry Potter." she shrugged.

"Really? People have died you know."

"Not intentionally on his part." she replied, squirreling away the last of her pancakes.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"It's a long story that I don't fully understand myself."

(Timeskip)_

Sighing, Loki started to count the pages in the book that midgardian Maria gave him "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8..." he muttered. Suddenly he noticed footsteps coming from the hall. Looking up from his book he heard someone opening the door. It was the same midgardian as yesterday. Her hair was unkempt and she was in a red dressing gown and black pajamas. He noticed she was carrying a plate of midgardian food and a cup of something. "Good morning Loki. I hope you like pancakes 'cause that's all I could grab." she said with a tired smile, handing him the plate of 'pancakes' and the cup of tea. Pulling up a chair for herself she added "oh by the way you might want some maple syrup. Pour as much as you want, we have plenty." handing him the maple syrup.

(Timeskip courtesy of pancakes)

"I trust that was sufficient?" she asked.

"Yes, it was sufficient."

"Anyway, one Harry Potter and the philosophers stone." she said, handing him the book through the food slot.

"And here is your book." he replied handing her the small book.

"Thank you~" she smiled. "So mind if I ask a few questions?"

Loki though it over for a few seconds. She didn't seem malicious or dangerous, and he could always lie if he needed to.

"Be my guest." he smiled.

"Right, question one," she said pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Are your eyes naturally green?"

"Yes." he replied rolling his eyes.

"Do you despise your brother?"

"He's not my brother." he glared.

"But if he was?"

"If he was, then yes."

"Okay." she replied noting something down.

"Did you really want to rule earth?"

"Of course I did."

"Well thanks for lying, I now know more than I thought."

"What...?"

"I have a built-in lie detector." she explained grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Anyway how old are you?"

"...1048"

"Got it. Are you allergic to cats?"

"I don't think so?"

"Good enough. Sandwiches or croissants?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"I want your preference for lunch, the basic need to eat is what makes it relevant"

"Croissants then?"

"Good choice. Remind me to bring over the next Harry Potter when you've finished, and I will leave you to read in peace. Good day~" she replied leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Odd midgardian." Loki muttered sitting down on the edge of his bed and picking up the book he received.

(Time-Skip ship)

"How'd it go?" Clint asked climbing out of the air vent.

"Not half bad I think. We have croissants right?"

"Yep." Natasha replied from the sofa.

"Mario party?" she asked.

"Hell yeah." Maria grinned "I'll get snacks."

"I'll grab the first aid kit." Clint added climbing back into the vent.

"I'll set it up, so don't take too long" Natasha called after them.

A/N* Sorry I took so long, but you know, the rest of my life called. I finally watched Spiderman homecoming, so that was awesome. As always reviews are helpful, sorry if it's not great, and if someone could tell me if my other fanfic is any good or not that would be great. Thanks so much for reading, and suggestions would be appreciated to say the least.


	3. mission 1

"Misson already? It's 10 in the bloody morning for God's sake."

"Evil never sleeps lady Maria." Thor said taking a seat in the the quinjet.

"That's great and all, but if they could let me sleep that would be perfect." she replied yawning.

"When did you go to sleep?" Bruce asked. Glancing at Clint and Nat she muttered for a few seconds before replying "About two or three in the morning, give or take a few minutes."

"And you say I need more sleep." Tony complained.

"At least I _get_ sleep. You go weeks without sleep. That _is_ unhealthy."

"My genius runs on coffee not sleep.''

"Still not healthy."

Bruce sighed. _This is going to be a long flight._

(time skip)

"Right, time to beat up some terrorists who are insomniacs apparently." Maria yawned, stepping out of the quinjet, about 500 feet away from the terrorist base.

"We're here to get information they stole, not murder them." Steve said.

"Stealth might work, but it might not either. I'm just going to extremes."

"Why is it always violence with you?"

"Eh, I'm not sure to be honest." she replied, slipping on her leather gloves. "Either way, we'll try stealth first and see what happens if things go south."

(--Later--)

"Remember stay out of sight. There's only 60 people here, they'll notice us otherwise." Maria whispered. Satisfied at the others nodding she opened the secret entrance at the back of the building.

Later as they slowly creeped towards their goal, Maria heard one of the guards say something familiar "Code 1294." clenching her fists she reminded herself _"We don't talk about that, we only tell others about it if it's important."_

After a lot more sneaking around they eventually ended up finding the door to the room they were looking for.

"Uh guy's, I don't think we can pick this lock." Tony said looking at the convoluted scanner lock with a key pad. "Here let me try." Maria said walking up to the scanner and placing her left hand on it. _Access phase 1 granted. To proceed please answer these questions correctly._

"Heh, easy."

 _Question 1: According to a certain Orihara, what is a protozoa_?

 _Answer_ she typed _According to the Orihara a protozoa is Shizuo Hejiwama aka Shizu-chan. (or in some universes his... Well we both know)_

"Wait what?" Tony asked "That's not what a protozoa is."

"It said according to a certain Orihara so that's what I'm answering"

"Orihara?"

"It will be explained one day."

 _Correct. Question 2: Is Lovino x Spain likely to trigger jealousy in one of the finest that the order has to offer?_

 _Answer: Yes, most definitely._

 _Correct. Final question: What always gets thrown around during a session of SBURB/SGRUB._

 _Answer: T)-(3 BAthRoOm st8ff cLEARLY. iie THE BATH._

 _CORRECT. WWelc0me_ iin.

"Um, why did you start typing weirdly?" Clint asked.

"That's the on way that answer will be accepted. It has to do with the precursor, don't ask, and her troll writing quirk obsession. Again questions later."

Taking the hint everyone decided to just get what they needed and get out. Suddenly a hologram appeared in front of them, of a tall hooded woman.

"Milady" Maria said to the hologram, seemingly unfazed "I heard them talking about code 1294. Is she coming?"

"No she is trying to terrorize the servamps. Needless to say she hasn't gotten very far. The true threat right now is her 'counterpart'"

"He's coming here?" she asked a trace of terror disbelief and panic in her voice.

"Hush, you know that you have more than enough help. The precursor sent several of us to your chosen world."

"Yes, but our strongest warrior vanished after the war for years. She's become a mess, and none of our kind can pull her out of her darkness."

"One among your group can. You may not be sure if he'll recognize her, or if she'll just think he's a hallucination, but it is your only hope. You know what you must do. Good luck young one, and know that the yokai of my lands will support you if you need it."

"Thank you milady. Now please return to inugami, I know full well the state he's in currently."

"Schhheeck(May your life be full of joy and prosperity)." She said in customary screech.

"Scheeeee(As may yours.)"

"Sorry, what just happened? Tony asked as the hologram faded from existence. "Nothing to concern ourselves about yet. Let's just get what we need and get out of here.

(Later on the quinjet)

"Guys when we get back, we need to take a quick detour." Maria said nervously.

"Where to exactly?" Clint asked from the pilots seat.

"You know that cafe I always bring you guys to?"

"Yeah?"

"There."


	4. quick short chapter 4

Maria took a deep breath to calm herself. _You'll be fine._ She repeated over and over.

"Right, park here please." she said as calmly as she could. "Steve, Clint, Nat, Tony, could you accompany me?"

"Well what's the worst that could happen?"

 _Not answering that question._ She thought to herself. Taking deep controlled breaths, she walked to a small Cafe, figiting slightly, getting more nervous by the minute. Walking up to a woman with a biker jacket (complete with spikes) and short scruffy brown hair with black tips, who was holding a bottle of whiskey and scribbling down notes with her gloved hands. "Hey Lisanna. Mind if I talk to you outside?" Maria said as calmly as she could.

Looking up from her notes she smiled "Sure, why not." she replied, grabbing her whiskey and shoving her pen and notebook into her bag.

"Guys this is Lisanna." Maria began. "Lisanna?" Steve asked "She reminds me of an old friend..."

"Wait, am I hallucinating or is that Steve Rogers?" Lisanna asked Maria confusedly.

"You're not hallucinating. Steve this is Lisanna Harris, born 1918."

"Wait Steve, you're alive? I should have known you wouldn't have kicked the bucket that easily."

"Lisanna how have you not aged a day?" Steve asked, recognizing her.

"I bonded my life force with you two, and I've been this young looking since then. I thought you were dead..." she replied shakily, tears dripping down from her eyes, the bottle of whisky she was holding in her trembling hand nearly slipping.

——(Several hours of the pensioners reminiscing about old times and catching up later.)--

Loki sighed, somewhat disappointed that the midgardian Maria hadn't shown up. Starting at the ceiling he didn't notice the footsteps coming down the hall, and coming to a stop in front of his door.

"Hey Loki." Maria said strolling into the room "Sorry I didn't show up earlier. Croissant?" she offered. Sitting up on his bed he shrugged, which she took as a yes, passing it to him through the food slot.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Oh not much, just infiltrating an enemy base and picking up my alcohol dependant fifth cousin from the twenties."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah no. At least I won't have to monitor her all the time now."

"All the time?"

"You try dealing with a hungover immortal warrior who should have died of alcohol abuse by this point. It's not fun in the slightest."

*A/N* **Sorry about the lack of Loki, any spelling mistakes and the less than frequent uploads. I've been busy, but on the bright side at least I have a day or two off from school due to bad weather.**


End file.
